Suck
by Uzahatchi
Summary: After a prank lands her in trouble, Rainbow Dash is made to expose the desires she keeps secret from those she seeks approval from. Her mind is reeling, but her mouth is watering as everything within her screams at her to suck. Rated M for a lot of smuts. Another story uploaded from my PFA account.
1. The Curse

** Suck**

**A/N: Hey guys, this will be my second MLP Upload. This time it's a series. This one was also from my ponyfictionarchive account.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony is TM & © 2012 Hasbro. This is a non-profit work of fan-fiction. No ownership of IP is implied.**

* * *

I waited at my throne for what seemed an eternity, my haunches atop the finest cloud pillow bits could buy as I once more read the parchment levitating before me. It was a rather garden-variety list of complaints against various ponies, none of them particularly worth my time. It was one of the things that I hated about monarchic rule, having ponies come at me with the most mundane of problems. Even before the whole Nightmare Moon episode, it was always my sister who had the firmer hand, with little patience for trifling concerns. I was looking forward to this current generation of ponies becoming used to handling their own damned problems now that she was back.

The last of the issues on the list was far less trifling, with none other than Luna herself as the plaintiff. Apparently, Rainbow Dash had purchased an enchanted crystal ball and gave it to Fluttershy as part a prank, against the advice of her mare-friend Pinkie Pie. The enchanted item in question would project an image of the ponies in the same room as the ball to a strikingly large screen that Dash had placed along the side of her house in Cloudsdale for all the residents therein to see. To be spied on mid-coitus had, to put it lightly, angered the Princess of the Night a great deal, to say nothing of furthering Fluttershy's social integration issues and bringing about countless complaints from Cloudsdale parents who had to explain the sight to their foals. Considering Princess Luna's status as a victim, it was far beyond the Cloudsdale government's jurisdiction. Luna abdicated herself on the grounds of personal investment – and at my own insistence – so I was left to pass judgment.

Not that I hadn't already made my decision. Fluttershy lived up to the "shy" part of her name already, and having been teased by several of the more callous pegasus ponies because of the incident in question, had to be admitted for psychological treatment due to the trauma of being so brutally "outed." With Luna there to support her, I was confident that Ponyville's veterinarian would recover before long. That left the matter of Rainbow Dash. Since the athletic pony liked magical pranks, I saw fit to play one of my own.

"Presenting the accused, Rainbow Dash of Cloudsdale!" Shining Armor barked formally as he walked in, his armor indeed shining as he escorted Rainbow Dash into my chamber. The large, proud, proper white unicorn looked rather imposing compared to the small, lithe cyan mare he brought to me, her head hung low in apparent shame.

"Thank you, Captain," I said with the utmost respect and serenity as he brings Rainbow Dash to the base of the stairs before my throne. I nod at him slightly and he bows, closing the large, iron door behind him as he exits. I am now alone with the rainbow-maned offender.

"Um, Princess, I..." Rainbow began to speak. I cleared my throat to cut her off.

"First off," I said softly, "what is your plea?" I was calm and serene as always, betraying none of the anger I felt toward the one who so humiliated my sister and her mare-friend. Of course, I had archived statements and accounts from many a pony, including the mayor of Cloudsdale and the unicorn who'd sold the enchantment in question. A not guilty plea on Rainbow's part would have been quite a fun time for me.

Unfortunately, I was to be denied this amusement. Rainbow Dash simply kept her head hung low. "Guilty," she sighed softly. It was a shame, really. I'd have loved nothing more than to see her try and defend herself against something so ridiculous.

Well, there was at least the sentencing to enjoy. "Your crime is quite egregious, and not just because of the compromising position my sister was placed in, nor because of all the foals who bore witness," I told her, keeping my voice soft, motherly even. The way it made this arrogant little pony squirm was absolutely delicious. "Fluttershy has been quite viciously harassed by other pegasus ponies who enjoyed your little prank. It's rather gotten to her."

"I didn't mean for it to happen like that!" she protested pathetically, gazing up at me with trembling eyes.

"Well then, what did you mean to have happen?" I asked. I can see her fidget beneath me; she was terrified now. "I'm listening, my little pony."

Little beads of sweat formed on Rainbow Dash's brow. Her mouth moved occasionally, but no sound came out. It was clear she couldn't come up with an answer that would get her out of this. Not that there was one I'd be satisfied with. After all, what could she say? She wanted to catch Fluttershy showering, or masturbating? Perhaps singing a little dandy tune? I had no doubt that Dash meant no ill toward her friend – I'd have turned her sweat and breath into an irresistible pheromone and banished her to the Everfree for a month, otherwise – but the thoughtlessness she displayed was nearly as bad, and an example needed to be made.

After letting Rainbow flap her lips impotently for a bit, I resumed talking. "My sister wished to have you locked in stocks at the center of the Canterlot Arena and raped by the entirety of both our stallion guards," I stated with all the softness of someone describing a recipe for cinnamon tea. "But ultimately," I continued, "the terms of your punishment are up to me."

Rainbow simply gulped, her eyes starting to tear up as she let that statement sink in. For a moment, I couldn't help but think that it would be an interesting bit of entertainment. A stadium filled to capacity with perverted stallions and mares, watching as that sexy little body gets fucked in all holes by thousands upon thousands of stallions. That would certainly have taken the self-proclaimed 'fastest flier in all of Equestria' down a peg.

However, that sort of heavy-handedness wasn't my way. After all, why torture when I can be creative instead? And if I do say so myself, I had a doozy in mind. My horn glowed for a moment as I cast my spell. Combining several elements of modern projection magic and ancient interrogation tactics, I weaved my punishment firmly into Rainbow Dash's mind. The squeak from the cyan pony made the sides of my lips tingle. Repressing my grin and working my magic took quite a bit of effort, but eventually, I was able to compose myself and finish the spell. I was, if nothing else, quite practiced.

"What... What was that?" Rainbow asked faintly, rubbing her head with a fore-hoof.

"Your punishment," I replied with the same soft, benevolent tone I had spoken throughout the proceeding. "The spell I cast on you will last the rest of this day plus two days more, and has two effects." Seeing those gorgeous ruby eyes widen with horror, I fought the urge to giggle slightly. It was the mask of serenity I wore that made ponies the most nervous, after all. "Firstly, your every movement will be made known, not just to me, but to Luna and Fluttershy as well."

Rainbow Dash let out a sigh and smiled slightly. I couldn't believe she thought that is the worst of it. No, things were never so simple with me.

Deciding to bring Rainbow back down, I resumed. "The second part," I stated calmly, "is a nice little piece of work, if I do say so myself. At various points throughout the time of the spell's effect, you will experience a crippling urge to indulge your deepest desire." I smiled softly and watched as the color drained from Rainbow Dash's face. Oh, she looked so precious. "It's a shame I can't tell what it is. I surely hope it's nothing sexual." I took a moment to inwardly bask in the glory that was my amazing poker face. Of course I wanted it to be sexual. I was hoping that Rainbow would shame herself the way she'd shamed my sister, the way she'd shamed Fluttershy. That, I felt, was the only way to make the lesson stick.

It would seem that Rainbow Dash disagreed. "But... You can't do this!" she cried, her eyes bulging in panic as she stared up at me. "I'll be ruined!"

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic," I softly replied. "I had half a mind to make your sweat and breath into a pheromone, so you're getting off easy." An idea suddenly shot into my head. My horn lit again as I adjusted my spell just a bit, eliciting a gasp from Rainbow Dash. "There," I chirped cutely. "Now Pinkie Pie can see as well."

"Please!" Rainbow squealed pathetically, shaking her head violently. "Please, don't do this to me! I'll do anything you ask, just don't make me go through this!"

At this point, I knew I had to be done with this. Begging ponies were never fun. Well, unless they were tied up and begging for more, but that was for another day. "Your sentence has been decided," I stated, only slightly more sternly, adding a sense of finality. "Now leave." I paused for a moment, gazing down at the visibly shaking pony beneath me. "Unless you'd like me to add the Wonderbolts to the audience."

It had been more than a petasecond since the last time I saw a pony run that fast.. So happy was I, in fact, that I decided against billing her for the giant hole she'd managed to bore through the three-inch-thick iron door.

It was at that moment that my beloved sister Luna winked into the throne room, a soft smile on her face. She looked up at me and winked. "I see you've finished with Rainbow Dash," she stated calmly.

"Oh yes," I assured her. "I think that after her punishment, she'll think twice about such intrusive pranks." I then proceeded to explain the punishment I'd administered.

The smile on Luna's face could have outdone my sun. "You are quite the prankster yourself, it seems," she quipped. "This might just make up for your rejecting my arena idea."

The two of us shared a good laugh at that. The dispersal of fair and equal justice was difficult, but on some days, it could be quite fun.


	2. Her Deepest Desire

** Suck**

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. I had alot going on here. But, no worries, chapter two is here. This story is going to be a good one because, this is where the fun Rated M stuff happens.**

**Review Time**

**Craine: Thanks for the positive outcome. It took a while to get the storyline down when I first did it on but, I finally got it done. **

**Disclaimer: Hasbro would not approve of this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

My wings burned as they flapped relentlessly, pushing me through the air as fast as they could. My meeting with Princess Celestia was a disaster of the highest order. How could she be so calm, so level-headed and casual, as she smacked me down like that!? And then there was that spell! It was like burning hot, magical tendrils boring into my brain! Even halfway back to Cloudsdale, my head was still ringing. Of course, that could have just been from the panic that had, by now, settled in.

Celestia was, by all accounts, a just and fair ruler, no one would ever think otherwise. She was also a very creative dispenser of justice, legendary throughout the kingdoms for her strange and exotic means of punishment. I could see why the princess wouldn't want to go with Luna's suggestion, and I was thankful for it. This, however, seemed worse. To have my every move spied on by the princesses, and Fluttershy, and my Pinkie, was more than I could bare to think about. I had more than a few secrets that I kept from every pony, and would rather keep it that way. Especially from Pinkie. My mare-friend wasn't one for having secrets kept from her. Well, I can be a good filly for a couple days, right?

"At various points throughout the time of the spell's effect, you will experience a crippling urge to indulge your deepest desire."

Celestia's words rang through my head again. That was impossible, wasn't it? It wasn't like magic could force a pony to do things she didn't want to. What about things she did want to do? My wings flapped harder as I tried to use the burning pain to dull the feeling of panic that spread through me. I couldn't get the thought out of my mind, however.

It wasn't that I didn't love Pinkie. By the sun and moon, I loved her more than anything in this world! There was something, however, that she couldn't give me. Something that I craved seemingly every hour of the day, to my own personal shame.

I loved sucking.

Not doing poorly at things. I mean, actually sucking. Like shoving a giant, fat cock down my throat and sucking it for hours on end. It was so ridiculous and humiliating! I was supposed to be this awesome, confident flier, an independent mare who made her own rules, and here I was getting off on something so submissive. It was against everything I stood for, and I was totally addicted to it! My cheeks burned with shame at the thought. If my friends knew, if the Wonderbolts knew, if Pinkie knew, I'd be ruined. No one would see Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in all Equestria. No, I'd just be Rainbow Dash, cock addict. That, put mildly, would be incredibly lame. I didn't even like stallions! Couldn't stand them! I just loved sucking their cocks! That made sense, right?

Not that I tried to resist my little kink normally. I just had the good sense to hide myself while I had my fun. I had enough coat and mane dye to last a century, and stallions didn't ask a lot of questions when a cute gold mare named Honey Pot offered to suck them and their friends off. Even fewer questions were asked when said cute gold mare insisted on swallowing instead of spitting.

As Cloudsdale came into view, I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad? Maybe I could just give it the old college try and just keep from sucking cocks. It was only for a few days. I could survive that, I was sure.

That was, of course, until I saw Thunderlane at my front door. He was everything I hated about stallions – lazy, inconsiderate, and unreliable. He always tried to get out of his weather duties, and failing that, he was the most half-assed weather pony one could imagine. Why he hadn't been kicked off the squad, I had no idea.

Of course, it was probably the giant member he had. I found him pissing over the Everfree a few weeks ago, a bit too close to Fluttershy's cabin for my liking. I made my way over there to give him a piece of my mind, but his cock caught my attention. It was huge, thick and pulsating, the head flared out slightly more than most stallions. It was mesmerizing. Thankfully, I had the good sense not to pounce on him right then and there, flying away from there before he even noticed me. Sometimes his being an absent-minded slacker was a good thing.

Now, however, I was having all sorts of trouble getting it out of my mind. My imagination went wild with thoughts of his cock proudly jutting out in front of my face, my tongue running along the sides, tasting the bitter-sweet, pink skin, feeling the veins pulsate with desire against my warm, wet tongue.

My wings shot up in the air and stiffened up, and I fell from my flight path, barreling into Thunderlane like a poorly-thrown bowling ball. At that point, I found myself wishing he'd been a bit pudgier. Slamming into hard things was never fun.

"Hey!" he protested as he tried to push himself out from between me and the cloud floor. He had a look of agitation on his face, his gold eyes narrowed slightly. Of course he wouldn't be strong enough to push me away. Hell, normally I'd sock him in the face for rubbing up against me the way he was. Now, though, was entirely different. I could feel his sheath against my body, holding that gigantic dick just waiting to be sucked.

My mouth began to water as my mind again lost itself in fantasies, feeling his massive tool ramming itself down my throat, my lips wrapped around it, tongue lashing the underbelly as I sucked it with all my strength. I shook my head vigorously, but the thoughts wouldn't leave my mind.

"Dash?" His voice was softer and he stopped struggling. "You okay there?" He looked at me as though I'd lost it. Maybe I had. Normally I'd at least be able to think straight long enough to get in the house, don my disguise and then find him to get my fix all incognito like. Now, here I was drooling like I'd gone crazy and flashing him a warped grin.

I jumped off him and walked to my door, opening it without reply. He seemed to think that he was safe now; I could see him getting up and turning to leave from the corner of my eye. Before, I'd have had the sense to let him, but now, with my appetite burning and my whole body screaming for satisfaction, I didn't really have the choice.

"Oh no you don't!" I screamed, causing him to freeze. He probably thought I was angry with him. I grabbed him by his silver-and-blue tail and yanked him into my house, closing the door and locking it behind me.

"D-Dash?" He was scared now, trembling slightly as I looked him up and down. "H-hey, I had to cover for you today, so don't start with me! And why are you drooling? You hungry" He was probably imagining all sorts of horrors now. For a moment, I found myself wondering if he'd ever imagined what was about to happen next.

"Not a word of this leaves this room," I warned him, and he nodded softly. As much of a pain in the ass as he was, at least Thunderlane knew his place. I trotted past him and led him to the living room. He didn't need to be told to follow me, for which I was grateful.

Part of me was screaming at me for what I was doing, the way it always did when I went out looking to suck some cock. Hell, it was louder since Pinkie would almost certainly know about it now. I didn't need my fucking conscience reminding me that I was betraying her. I knew that! Why did I need this of all things!? Why couldn't it be something I could get from Pinkie, like cupcakes or pies or scissoring? This wasn't the sort of addiction I could go to rehab for. Yeah, I could see that now, me in a circle of other crazy mares, admitting my problem. "Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash, and I'm addicted to sucking dicks." Yeah, that would go perfectly. No issues there.

Still, my cravings wouldn't be denied this time. I could feel my mouth watering, my throat tightening up as my body betrayed me. I pointed to the couch, and Thunderlane took a seat, still confused as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. Part of him seemed to understand at least. The important part, anyway. His cock was slipping out from beneath its sheath, the flared head sticking out and throbbing enticingly at me. I was surprised that he hadn't noticed my staring. That boy was truly clueless! No matter. I was more concerned about the head between his hind legs.

I trotted over and sat down on my haunches right in front of him. I gazed up at him with hungry eyes, and could see his eyes finally lighting up with realization. I couldn't believe it had taken him this long to figure out. Why did the stupid ones always have the nicest cocks?

Now, his cock was jutting out proudly, quickly hardening as he came to terms with what was going to happen. It was heavenly. As big as a leg, easily, and nearly as thick, with a flared crown at the tip already oozing precum. My favorite. I moved my face up close and took a deep, long breath. By Celestia's grace, that musty, heady smell drove me nuts every single time. Even without my head a jumble from whatever the hell the princess did to me, I wouldn't be able to resist now. I extended my tongue, letting it flick at the sides of the rod slowly. The taste was intoxicating, heavy with the bitterness that came from sweating from lots of exercise. My conscience shut up now as lust took over, my tongue slathering along the length of the pulsating member, coating it in a thick layer of hot saliva.

Thunderlane simply looked down at me, as if not sure how to take what he was experiencing. His mouth moved a few times, though nothing came out. Not that I expected anything of value from him. Stallions were dumber than mares to begin with, and Thunderlane here was a fucking idiot even by those low standards. Just as well he didn't say anything; I'd hate to have to waste time shushing him.

With him staying quiet, I dragged my tongue slowly up and down the sides of his shaft a few more times, moaning softly as my senses are assaulted by his huge, majestic cock. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to have it in my mouth. I had to suck it; my body was burning with desire!

My mouth opened up nice and wide as I pushed my head down. It took a bit of effort to push the head past my muzzle, but nothing I wasn't used to. Once that was in, I wrapped my lips tightly around the massive tool and began sliding my head down, taking inch after inch of that beautiful tool down my throat. Clearly my efforts were appreciated, as Thunderlane began to whimper and grunt from the pleasure, his cock pulsating wildly against the tight muscles of my throat. I actually found the way he reached down and ran his fore-hooves through my hair rather cute, so I didn't stop to tell him off. I wish he'd start pumping his hips though. Sucking a cock was amazing, but getting a proper face-fucking would be absolutely divine!

Alas, it wasn't to be. Thunderlane always was a bit of a wuss, so I wasn't surprised that he limited his hoof use to caressing my face and hair. Well, I knew how to take charge, so no problem there. I began to bob my head back and forth, lips and throat massaging the massive dick wedged within as I let out muffled moans of delight. In that moment, I forgot about the meeting with Celestia, the spell, everything. I wasn't Rainbow Dash anymore; I was a mindless animal, wings nearly as hard as the cock in my mouth, drooling as I took the whole of Thunderlane's cock down my throat again and again. Each time I forced it down, a shot of pleasure ran through my body. It was incredible, better than being fucked by stallion or mare, than performing an awesome stunt, than being with my friends or Pinkie. Hell, it was better than anything. Ever. The high was beyond description. I was short of breath from the giant cock buried down my throat, but I didn't care. Years of sucking cock had left me able to hold my breath for a long time indeed.

Thunderlane groaned out loud, his back arching and his hands leaving my head to rest on the couch. I could feel his cock throbbing and swelling down my throat and against my tongue, his heavy balls slapping my chin as I pumped my face back and forth as fast as I could.

"I'm... I'm going to..." Thunderlane was gasping and shuddering as he tried to hold back, his eyes fluttering uncontrollably. I had to hand it to him, he had endurance. Not that it was enough. It was never enough, not for my cravings. I always wanted more. Still, I kept sucking as hard and fast as I could, plunging my face down to the base over and over again.

Soon, I was rewarded for my efforts with a hot, high-pressure gush of thick, creamy semen. I wrapped my lips around his cock as I swallowed again and again, downing his cum with loud, heavy gulps. He simply stared at me dumbly, his eyes half-open as he was rocked by the orgasm that poured into me. I savored every drop, and wouldn't let go of his cock until I'd had every last bit of it. Feeling his dick softening, I finally pulled back all the way, licking the tip a few times to get the last bits of cum, swallowing them as I looked up at Thunderlane.

"Get out," I told him sternly.

"Wha?!" He was surprised, scratching his head.

"I'm done with you," I said, standing on all fours and making my way to the door.

"Hey, wait!" He protested, hopping off the couch, his wings spread out as well. "What the hell is this about!?"

I had no patience for this. Stallions were useless after they were sucked dry, and I had no interest in any other sort of sex with them. Still, this could be a good way to at least keep my needs from spreading throughout Equestria. "Listen, Thunderlane," I said softly, "I wanna make this clear. I don't like you. I don't like any stallions." I waited for a moment for his response. When nothing came, I resumed. "I have certain... Needs, however. If you can keep this secret, I'll keep sucking your cock every night. You get to cum down my throat, I get to keep my needs fulfilled. Deal?" It was something I'd never have done before. The risk was too great. However, now I was having trouble thinking straight. The high had gone quicker than normal, and already my mouth was watering again with the need to suck more cock. I thought for a moment that I was losing my mind.

"Okay, that's weird..." Thunderlane managed as he nodded. "But I can't say I didn't enjoy it..." He flashed me a sheepish grin, giggling nervously. "Mind if I bring some friends?"

"So long as they have big cocks and know how to keep a secret," I replied, "yes. Just, no Wonderbolts or other members of the weather team."

Thunderlane nodded weakly as he made his way to the door, his gold eyes shimmering softly as he tried to piece together what was going on. I didn't give him any more of a chance to ruminate, trotting behind him before pushing him out of my house with all my strength. I locked the door, leaving him to find some friends.

With that done, I sighed and went over to my couch, slumping onto it and closing my eyes. It would be hours before nightfall, and even then there was no guarantee that Thunderlane would come back. Hell, I couldn't even wait that long. I swallowed hard, pushing my saliva down my throat. I was whimpering as I pushed myself off the couch and made my way to the shower. I couldn't even think straight anymore; all I wanted was to suck more cock. I was never this bad before. All I was hoping was that I'd at least be able to function while under the influence of that damned spell.

Fair and just ruler, my fucking ass.

"Mmmmm, Dashie has quite a deep... Aahhh... Throat!"

I chuckled softly as Pinkie made her observation. I have to admit, when I cast that spell on Rainbow Dash, I had no idea it would turn out so perfectly. Who'd have thought that die-hard filly-fooler Rainbow Dash, of all ponies, was obsessed with giving blow jobs? I couldn't help but wonder what Luna and Fluttershy thought. The two of them were probably laughing. Fluttershy was a pretty good cock sucker as well. Perhaps I could convince the two pegasus ponies to have a competition after this was all done. Now that would be a spectacle for the arena.

Not that I wasn't enjoying a spectacle of my own, mind. Pinkie Pie was bouncing happily up and down my magical length, wailing and moaning like the whore she was as I rested on my back, looking up at her. I still couldn't believe Pinkie was so tight after fucking so many other stallions, and without any magical assistance! Earth ponies were a marvel of nature. I reached up with my fore-hooves and rested them on her shoulders, driving her down savagely on my cock as I thrust up into her, her howling moans reverberating through my chambers.

"P-Princess Celestia!" Pinkie shouted gleefully. "I'm... A-Almost there...!"

I grinned again as I kept fucking the little pink slut with all my might. Sure enough, she came as hard as she had the first time since we started. Our bodies continued to pump up and down in perfect synch, my cock slamming full-bore up Pinkie's sopping wet, tight little cunt.

"Don't you mind?" I asked softly, my voice as cool and level as it always was. "I mean, hiding behind my throne and seeing what I did to Rainbow Dash must have been terrible."

Pinkie nodded and let out another whimper as yet another orgasm hit her. It took a while before the party pony was ready to speak. "Aaaahhh, y-yeah it w-was!" Pinkie cried out. "B-But s-she needs... Aaahhhh... To learn!"

I grinned softly at that answer. Of all the Elements of Harmony, Pinkie Pie most appreciated my sense of humor. She wasn't as smart as my Twilight, of course, but she made up for it with a great attitude and an eagerness to pull pranks.

I pulled Pinkie against my chest and rolled over, laying her on her back and thrusting harder, using my weight for leverage. "Agreed, Pinkie," I said. "I'm so glad you agree. I'd hate to do anything to your mare-friend you didn't approve of."

The two of us shared a laugh, hers loud and boisterous and mine soft and demure, as I continued to pound her pussy with all the power at my disposal. I grinned as my sister Luna walked into my chambers, sporting a magical cock of her own.

"Fluttershy is busy with Twilight," Luna declared. "Mind if I join?"

Pinkie Pie opened her mouth nice and wide, while I simply nodded.


	3. Thinking of Dicks

** Suck**

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait with this one. I needed at least one review to post the story. But, anyways, I am back and ready to post. Time to answer reviews!**

**Crane: Haha that's funny. I hope you meant that in a good way and good luck on that electroshock thearpy session.**

**Disclaimer: This would not be approved by Hasbro if I owned MLP!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dreaaming of Dicks**

**Pinkie's POV**

"Hey, Dashie!"

Dashie stumbled into Suger Cube Corner a bit later in the morning than usual, looking as though she'd just had her face pounded by an army of stallions last night. Of course, I knew that's exactly what happened, but I wouldn't let that on. This was much more fun. Really, I should thank Princess Celestia for this wonderful bit of insight into my favorite pony in the whole wide world! Well, that both princesses were pretty awesome lays was pretty cool too, I suppose. Maybe when this was all over, I could take Dashie to the castle and have a huge party with the princesses and Fluttershy! I'd get Twilight too, but Princess Celestia says she's all vanilla. Well, vanilla was pretty sweet too. Why would that keep Twilight from partying with us?

Dashie didn't seem herself today. Her eyes were cloudy, and her shoulders and head were sunken slightly, as though she were really tired. "Hey, Pinkie," she said, trying to sound confident, though not entirely succeeding. She walked up to the counter and smiled weakly. "Lemmie get a large tiramisu pudding and a large cup of coffee, black."

I whistled softly. "Oooo, that's a lot of coffee!" I chirped. That was a lot of coffee, actually, between the tiramisu and the large cup of coffee. Not a lot of ponies could have that much without bouncing uncontrollably for hours on end. My Dashie must have been tired from sucking all those cocks. I was going to have to try that at some point. It looked fun, if nothing else.

"Yeah," Dashie admitted with a sheepish grin. "Was up late last night." Her eyes looked around sheepishly, as if trying not to bring up the subject of why she was late.

"You know, I had a funny dream last night," I said as I worked on making the coffee, a cute little grin on my face. "I dreamed you were laying on your back and having lots and lots of stallions fucking your face! You swallowed so much cum, I thought you were gonna burst!"

Dashie blushed and looked down, sighing. I wonder what she was thinking – Princess Celestia's trick didn't let me look into Dashie's head, just at what she was doing. Not that I minded.

I slid a large cup, full of black coffee, over to her. She chugged it quite eagerly while I made the pudding. "Of course," I kept going, "I know you'd never do that!"

Dashie coughed at that, spilling some of the coffee on her mane. Oh, she was so cute when she blushed! Well, she was cute all the time, but her blush was absolutely adorable! I gave her a couple napkins so she could clean herself.

"Th-thanks, Pinkie." Her voice was shaky and unsure as she spoke. How adorable, she felt bad about it! That actually shed some light on all the other times I've noticed her feeling down. I should talk to her about it before taking her over to my private parties! No reason to feel bad about that kinda thing. Well, other than it made for a really funny prank.

I finished the tiramisu pudding and slid it over to her, along with a plastic spoon. She smiled thankfully and ate, washing the pudding down with the coffee. I could see her posture straightening out a bit, her wings flapping a few times and stretching out. She was waking up properly now, though she still didn't look very happy. I frowned a bit, then hopped over the counter and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Dashie," I whispered into her ear softly.

"Y-yeah, Pinkie?" Dashie asked, looking over at me with trembling, unsure eyes.

"Smile, okay?" I reached for her face with both fore-hooves, forcing her mouth into a grin. "You're a lot cuter when you smile."

"Hey!" Dashie protested, but couldn't stop from laughing.

"Hey, I mean it!" I chirped as I hopped on top of her, kissing her withers, resulting in a squeal from my gorgeous mare-friend.

I hopped off after that, she and I sharing a laugh. Then I pressed my lips against hers. She stiffened up again, eyes widening as I pushed my tongue inside her mouth. I could pick up the strong taste of cum on her lips and in her mouth. Wowie zowie, she was going to have to introduce me to those stallions she's been sucking!

Eventually, I break off the kiss and lick my lips. Cum and coffee, can't beat it! "Hey!" I squealed, giggling. "You forgot to brush your teeth!"

Dashie blushed softly and smiled, returning to her pudding. "Eheh, yeah I did. I should get home and do that before weather detail." Dashie blushed softly and looked over at me, her eyes never leaving me as she finished up her food. She then put the spoon in the bowl and pushed it aside. "Thanks, Pinkie."

I turned to face her, giving her a huge hug. "Hey," I squeaked. "There's nothing you can do to make me not like you anymore, Dashie! Now get out there and wow everyone in Ponyville! I'll see you tonight."

Dashie smiled softly and hugged me back. "Sure, it's a date!" With that, she headed out, looking a lot more confident than when she entered. My Dashie was so much sexier when she had that spring in her step.

As she left, I began to have second thoughts about the prank Celestia and I were playing on her. Yeah, that prank on Fluttershy was really stupid, but I don't think Dashie expected what she ended up seeing. I knew she felt bad about what happened to her, and I'd never seen her as angry as when she chewed out the ponies that came down from Cloudsdale to bother Fluttershy.

I frowned and started to feel my mane and tail start to flatten a bit. I really should talk to Princess Celestia about this. But first, I decided that I'd go to Fluttershy's, see how she felt about all this. Trying to put on a happy face, I got back to work. Baking always helped clear my head a bit, and I'd need a clear head for all the ponies I needed to talk to.

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

Weather detail was a pain in the ass. Not because I wasn't able to keep up, of course. I'm the best at pretty much everything I do, and keeping the weather on schedule was a cinch!

No, it was my head. Obviously, there weren't as many stallions in the Ponyville/Cloudsdale area as in other parts of Equestria, but quite a few of them worked weather detail. It was a huge challenge to even think straight for most of the day with so many stallions around. Not that I was attracted to the stallions themselves. It was the thought of sucking their cocks that drove me mad with desire. It was all I could think about, really; giant, throbbing cock slipping back and forth down my throat, balls slapping my chin as I suckled and slurped hungrily, feeling the head pushing almost to my damned stomach, the veins pulsing against my throat muscles and tongue.

Maybe I should just give up this whole weather detail and flying thing. I'd feel so much more comfortable on my back or haunches than on my wings, just sucking cock after cock. No need to douse myself in that damned itchy dye, no need to pretend I wasn't cock-hungry to keep an image. I could just be myself and suck cocks all day and night. Yeah, Rainbow Dash the cum bucket. That sounded awesome.

Ugh, I couldn't believe I let that thought come to mind. This was driving me nuts. I couldn't even smell a stallion, or think of one, without my mind wandering to sucking dicks. Ugh, even while talking to Pinkie this morning, it took all my willpower not to daydream about sucking Mr. Cake off! I was losing it, and the worst part was that the more I thought about it, the more I wanted it to happen. Damn, when Princess Celestia I'd be struck with crippling urges from time to time, I didn't expect that to mean every damned moment. Hell, what would happen by tomorrow? Would I just be some cock sucking zombie? Would I change back when Celestia's spell wore off? Would I want to?

I flew through the air or a bit as I saw the sun begin to set. It would still be some time before I had to go see Pinkie. I was really hoping I could keep my mind on her while we were together. That was the weirdest thing about the last day and a half. I hadn't even thought about sleeping with Pinkie since this all began. I loved her, and she was fantastic in the sack, but all I could think of was finding some cocks to suck!

I was drooling almost constantly during work, and now was no different. I couldn't even close my eyes anymore without imagining long, thick, pulsating dicks in my face. It was starting to get to me; my wings were starting to stiffen again, and if I didn't get on my hooves immediately, I was going to crash through some pony's roof. Thankfully, I was just over the Ponyville Market. I swooped down to the ground just in front of my favorite sandwich place, Chili's. The place was lightly populated, which made sense. It was just before the evening rush, so I at least had a moment to sit down and chill at one of the tables and try to get my mind off of thick, juicy, delicious stallion meat.

I picked a table closest to the restaurant building and slumped in a chair, staring at my fore-hooves. I tried to think about anything else. I thought about Pinkie. That crazy mare probably had a huge party ready for me. Either she really didn't know what I was going through, or she was a hell of a lot more sympathetic than I gave her credit for. Either way, I knew I didn't deserve her. Then there was Fluttershy. We hadn't spoken since that damned prank that got me into this mess. I wondered if she'd ever talk to me again. I honestly hadn't expected to see her and Luna together. It was Fluttershy, for goodness' sake! I was surprised that she had the guts to even talk to Luna, especially after what I'd heard about Nightmare Night.

Luna sure had an interesting way to use magic in lovemaking, that was for sure. Instead of having to use a toy the way Pinkie and I would, Luna had actually used her magic to give herself two massive meat missiles that looked just like the real thing! The way they sprayed Fluttershy with semen nearly from head to toe, it was clear they worked a hell of a lot better. Even after climaxing several times, they were still hard! And the way Fluttershy took them was amazing! I'd really misjudged that pony! My thoughts wandered back to Luna, to those amazing twin shafts. Before I even realized it, my lips curled into a grin and my eyes went misty.

I was on a bed, on my back, with Princess Luna right above me. She was sneering at me wickedly, her light-blue eyes narrow as she gazed down at me like a piece of meat. Between her legs were two massive cocks, both positioned just right to fuck a pony's plot and pussy senseless. Right now, though, she was looking down at me and licking her lips, staring at my soaking wet lips.

"Open your mouth!" she snapped at me. I immediately obeyed, and she shoved the lower cock right down my throat in one quick thrust. I immediately wrapped my lips around it and begin to suck; she hadn't bothered teasing me, just ramming the whole thing with everything she had. It was divine! I suckled and slurped happily on the massive member as Luna leaned over me and rested her fore-hooves at either side of me, thrusting full-bore into my mouth. It was big, the veins surrounding it bigger than the ribbing on my favorite dildos and throbbing with energy as the massive tool swelled.

My mouth stayed tightly wrapped, my throat clenching over and over again as Luna slammed her lower cock into my mouth, her upper cock throbbing and swelling as it slid back and forth on my neck and chin. Wow, they were both so hard. I could hear them pulsating, filling with hot, rich cum, just ready to fill me up. My throat was trembling as the lower pounded away, fucking my mouth like the cunt I was. I kept my hind legs spread wide open, feeling the cool night wind licking at my trembling, dripping wet pussy, only further adding to my arousal.

Suddenly, the cock in my mouth shot its load, a thick, creamy stream of hot cum that I gulped down eagerly, my whole body shaking with desire. It was delicious, salty and rich and so creamy it coated my throat, but the more I drank, the more I wanted!

Luna pulled her lower cock out of me and reached down, slapping my face with one of her fore-hooves. She clearly only saw me as a mouth slut, which is exactly what I was. "P-Princess, please! Please, give me more! Let me keep suck-!" My begging was cut off as she shoved the upper cock down my throat and resumed fucking my mouth with the same ferocity. Just like before, she was ramming me down to the hilt. Her lower cock hardened as it slapped me in the face again and again with each thrust, my face forming a slight red welt from the repeated slaps. I was in heaven! I wanted nothing more than to suck and suck and suck until my body was full to bursting with cum!

I couldn't see anything, but I could feel another pair of cocks pressing against my cunt and plot-hole. Just like Luna, my new partner showed no care at all, just ramming full-force into me like I was a blow-up doll.

"Started the fun without me, sister?" That was Celestia's voice! I moaned softly as she fucked me senseless. It didn't feel as good as the mouth-fucking I was receiving, but the force Celestia was fucking my rear holes with was sending sparks flying through my body. I was on fire as I was skewered both ways, cocks pulsing in every single hole, swollen and full of cum. I could do this forever!

"Dashie?"

I heard a voice in the distance. It was faintly familiar, but I couldn't make it out. The sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled my ears as my two Mistresses reamed me with their massive, throbbing cocks.

"Dashie!?"

The voice was getting annoying! How could I concentrate on the cock slamming my throat when some pony was calling out with that shrill, annoyingly high-pitched tone of voice! Thankfully, my attention was returned to more important things as the cock in my mouth erupted. Again, I swallowed over and over, forcing every drop of Princess Luna's intoxicating, delicious cum down my throat. This time, she didn't even give me enough time to beg, immediately pulling out the spent upper cock and forcing the newly-hard lower cock down my throat once more.

At the same time, I could feel Princess Celestia's cocks throbbing and swelling in unison inside my twat and ass. They erupted in unison, filling my womb and bowels alike with rich, hot semen. I was so full, excess seed leaking out of all three holes. Once she was spent, Celestia pulled out and slapped her cocks against my cum-filled holes.

"So, when do I get a turn at that mouth, sis?" she asked.

"Just a moment there, Tia. I'm almost done!" As she said that, Luna's lower cock spat another load, just as large as the last. I was trying my best to keep it all down, but it was so much. I gagged and coughed, spilling cum all over Luna's groin. She pulled her lower cock out again, then slapped me in the face with the two of them. Already, the lower cock was hardening again, with her upper cock ready to go. "This bitch is pretty messy," Luna observed with a grin. "I like!"

The two of them switched places, Luna pressing her cocks against my leaking plot and twat. Before me stood Princess Celestia, her two cocks rock-hard and ready to go. "Well, looks like you've learned about respecting your betters," she said softly with that damned gentle voice of hers.

"Yes!" I cried, sticking out my tougne and trying to get a taste of one of those cocks. "Yes, Mistress! I'm yours! Please, let me suck!"

Celestia simply grinned and licked her lips. "Very well. Open up, my little pony."

I opened my mouth as wide as I could. I was still drooling uncontrollably, and mixed with the cum that was leaking out, it made my mouth nice and slick indeed. She should have no trouble fucking my face with the overwhelming force I craved!

"Ready?" Celestia asked. I nodded my head. "Okay," she replied, "Three... Two..."

"Dashie!"

My eyes shot wide open and I sat at full attention as Pinkie shouted at full volume in my right ear. My damned wings wouldn't come down, though. And my mouth... Damn it, I was still drooling! "P-Pinkie...?" My voice was harsh, my throat itchy from how parched I was. A daydream. It was a fucking daydream! It felt so real! I could still taste Luna's cocks on my tongue, and I remembered the way they pulsed in my mouth. It felt so real!

Pinkie stared at me with concern, her eyes trembling and watering slightly. "You okay there, Dashie?" she asked, her voice lacking its usual cheeriness. "You worried me there!"

"Just a dream, Pinkie," I assured her. I swallowed a mouthful of my own saliva and shuddered. My body was raging at me, the hunger building with each passing moment. I needed to suck some cock, and soon, before I lost my mind completely! Still, I tried to keep my composure, grabbing some napkins off the table and cleaning my drool off said table and my face. I probably looked horrible.

"Must have been one hell of a dream!" Pinkie cried out in a panic. "I was shaking you for so long, but you were just staring into space! It was really creepy!" Her mane and tail were flat and listless, and I could see tears starting to fall from her eyes. Great, now I was scaring her. Wasn't she supposed to know what the hell I was doing and thinking about? Maybe it was showing up as daydreams or something to her and she just brushed it off as such. She mentioned that earlier, I think, though it was hard to remember any thing with my head pounding like it was.

"Hey, Pinkie, I have a confession to make," I said. There was no way I'd be able to get through the rest of the night. I had to tell her and then go find some stallion to suck off, if only so I could think straight.

"I know, Dashie," Pinkie said softly.

I blinked a few times. "You know?" I repeated dumbly. "Know what?"

"Your cravings," she replied. "I lied when I said it was only a dream." She wrapped her fore-hooves around me and buried her face in my chest, sobbing. "Oh Dashie, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have lied to you this morning!" She was wailing now, and other mares were coming over to see what was going on. "I know what Princess Celestia did to you, and I know about how much you like sucking cocks!"

I can't help but laugh softly, wrapping my own fore-hooves around my mare-friend. "There's more than that," I corrected her. "I've loved sucking cocks for a long time. I've been satisfying my urges for years, even before I came to Ponyville! Princess Celestia's spell only made my appetite more severe, but it's always been there."

Pinkie let go of me and looked straight into my eyes, her pupils shrinking to nothing. Suddenly, her mane and tail puffed up and she let go of me, shooting a full ten feet into the air. She let out a loud, exaggerated gasp and shot away from me, vanishing from my sight before I could even begin to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Pinkie?" I blinked a few times, and for the moment, my hunger was forgotten. What the hell was in that mare's head!? I mean, I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see me again, but at the same time, her hair had puffed up just before she left, so she clearly wasn't mad.

With Pinkie gone, however, so went my distraction. As quick as it had left, my hunger returned, more powerful than ever. I was having trouble even thinking straight. I needed cock. In my mouth. Right now. I got off my seat and started walking. My wings were still impossibly stiff, so there was no way I could fly. No, I had to find my pleasure on the ground. Thankfully, I knew just the place to go get mine!

**Back to Pinkie's POV**

Oh, how could I have not thought of it before!

I ran into my room and looked for my little black book. It was so perfect. Dashie was sucking cocks in her free time, and I loved fucking pretty much anything that moved, so why were the two of us hiding it? We couldn't be more perfect for one another! Opening the book, I saw the names, looking through it and filtering out the mares. I liked mares, don't get me wrong, but they wouldn't work for what I had in mind.

After weeding out the mares, I had a hundred stallions in my book, but that would take too long, so I picked the seven most virile ones. I needed a whole lot of cum for the special cake I was gonna bake, and I needed it yesterday! I looked at the list I'd come up with, making sure all the names were right. Strangely enough, they were all pegasus ponies! Maybe all that flying gave them endurance and let them produce more? Whatever, as long as I got what I needed.

"Okay," I said to myself, "I've got Soarin', Fire Streak, Lightning Streak, Rapidfire, Silver Lining, and Wave Chill. Oh, and Soarin's drinking buddy, Starscream! Sounds about right."

I went down to the kitchen and grabbed a great big measuring cup. I'd need to fill it to the brim for the cake! Actually, why not make two cakes? I grabbed another one of the measuring cups and decided to take it to Fluttershy! Maybe she could get the Princesses to help!

Yep, this was gonna be perfect! And here I was worrying that I wouldn't be able to tell Dashie about my private Pinkie parties! Oh, silly me!

**A/N: And that's the end of it. Please stay tuned for chapter 4 of Suck. This is DTA68 signing off.**


End file.
